Mismatched
by amycavy
Summary: A marriage contract between Leaf and Sand. Shino Aburame and Cora Hanajima  OC . Can an arranged marriage ever lead to love with so much standing in the way?
1. Chapter 1

A young woman, no older than twenty, stepped through the gates of Konoha and handed travel documents to the two shinobi on duty there. They read carefully, eyes widening when the words written there sunk in. One looked up at the woman and offered her a smile. "Welcome to Konoha, Miss Hanajima. Will you be heading straight to the compound?"

The woman in question reached up and pushed her hood off her head. This revealed short brown hair with a fringe almost covering her right eye. It was her eyes that were remarkable: one was blue and the other was green. She smiled in return to the shinobi and nodded. This action shifted her hair a little, revealing a forehead protector engraved with the symbol of Sand. This marked her as one of their kunoichi. She was dressed as was expected of her family: a pair of loose black trousers that were only close to her body at her waist and ankles. Along with this she wore a dark green wrap-around hooded tunic and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Her complection was tanned, in keeping with her place of birth.

Once she was led to the compound she found herself alone outside the gate. She ran her fingers through her hair, concerned about what was about to take place. With a deep calming breath she put one hand on the gate to push it open. She stopped, however ,when she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman turned and her mismatched gaze settled on a man around her own age. He wore dark glasses and had a hood up as she too usually did. She shrugged, "Perhaps. I'm here to see Shibi Aburame."

The young man showed no reaction to this but he was surprised. "Why?"

She laughed at his simple question. "Because I'm supposed to marry his son. My name's Cora Hanajima."

In a rare moment the man infront of her lost his composure. He frowned and stared at her from behind his glasses. "You're... going to marry Shibi Aburame's son? Why?"  
>Cora shrugged, "A marriage contract signed years ago that came to light recently. I'm from Sand.. it was meant to join our two nations together but I was only young when it was decided. As the head of the clan, Shibi wrote to my father to see if this would go ahead. My father so no reason not to... so here I am." Cora could be assume this person was also part of the Aburame clan based on how he was dressed. "I'm sorry, I never asked your name."<p>

The man pushed his glasses higher on his nose and replied, "Shino Aburame."

Cora's eyes widened in recognition of that name. "You're Shino? I... take it you didn't know, then?"

"I had no idea."

The brunette girl bit her bottom lip in worry. "I'm sorry."

"You should not be. Why? Because it is my father who should have told me." With that Shino pushed open the gate and stepped into the compound. Cora sighed and followed him inside. This was not how she had hoped things would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Cora and Shino soon reached his father's office. Without bothering to knock, Shino walked inside. Cora hovered in the doorway feeling like she was intruding. And yet.. this did involve her as well. Shino seemed like he was not the type to say all that much so she had not asked him further questions. Still she wanted to know why he had not been told.

Shibi was sat at a desk signing papers. He looked up to see his son and a stranger standing there. He looked at the woman carefully and recognised something in her appearance. "You must be Cora."

She nodded, "Hai. I'm sorry I'm a day early, Shibi-san. I didn't know you hadn't already told Shino.." Once more she bit her bottom lip, a clear sign that she was worried. Her mother often scolded her for it as it gave away her feelings. A true ninja could hide how the felt whereas Cora often wore her heart on her sleeve. Those eyes of hers were also very expressive so she often hid behind her fringe.

Shibi signed and put his pen down, turning to face his son. "I would have told you" he said simply.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Without time to digest the information?"

"It was hardly a lot to process. Not in a family like ours."

"Perhaps. Even so.."

"I know. And?"

Cora watched the exchange with fascination. They pair truly were father and son. They said so much to each other with very few words and it really was rather interesting to observe. She found her lips curving in amusement which did not go unnoticed by Shibi. He wondered how Cora and his son would get along... but more importantly, was she aware of their clan's 'trait'?

Shino considered his response carefully before speaking. "Ok." He wasn't a fan of the idea but he knew his place as the heir to his clan. It was to be expected really. And this girl did not seem so bad. She was pretty, that much he had decided. The rest would come with time.

Cora chuckled softly, "So glad I meet your approval," she teased. Shino was uncertain how to react. It wasn't often girls spoke to him like that. It wasn't often they spoke to him at all really. Cora saw his uncertainly no matter how well he masked it so turned to Shibi, "Can I steal your son for the day, Shibi-san? I know so little about your clan and evidently he knows nothing of mine. I'd hate to come as too much of a shock.." The Hanajima clan was an odd one. Highly ranked but not often discussed outside of Sand. They had a trait that some found strange and she would hate for Shino to have such a thing just sprung on him.

Shibi nodded, "Of course. The conservatory should be empty all day."

Shino looked from his father to Cora and, admitting defeat, turned to leave the room. "Follow me."

Cora glanced at Shibi before she left and smiled. This said more than her words could have to the Aburame. He knew she was at peace with the situation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shino and Cora sat together in the conservatory. She studied him for a moment before asking something that she was nervous to mention, "Shino.. I.. Could you take your glasses off?" She watched as his posture changed to one of guardedness. She bit her lip. "I didn't mean for a period of time. Just for a moment. Just so.. so I know what you look like." He did not relax and so she shook her head, "Never mind."

He found himself feeling rather guilty that he could not do as she had asked of him. Still, it had taken over a year for him to be comfortable enough to take his glasses off infront of Kiba and Hinata. Cora, despite being his future wife, was a woman that he had just met. There was no hope of him being so comfortable with her just yet. He met her gaze and found no hint that he had offended her. Inside those mismatched eyes burned a worry. Was she worried that she had offended him?

"It is my clan's way. We all wear them" Shino tried to explain. Cora offered a small smile and replied, "I shouldn't have asked. I don't know much about your clan to say I'll be a part of it. Will you tell me?" She desperately wanted to know more about them. It was in her nature to be curious.

Shino thought for a moment. The Aburame's were a secretive clan. What could he tell her, really? He wondered if she knew about the kikai and decided that was the best place to begin. "The Aburame do something specific to our clan. We have excess chakra... Do you know what kikai are?"

Cora searched her memory for mention of kikai and soon she found what she was looking for. "Yes, I know what kikai are. They feed on chakra."

Shino nodded. "Yes. Aburame host them. They feed on our chakra and in return are our allies." He looked and her and waited for disgust to creep into her expression...

It never came. Cora's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? You must have so much chakra to spare then! That's so interesting! But then... can you understand your hive?"

That was certainly not what he had been expecting and the surprise was clear upon his face even though she could not see his eyes. "Yes, in a way," he replied. He watched as her face lit up. She wasn't disgusted... But why? Cora was a puzzle to Shino. She made no sense at all. She seemed so sweet and yet she was a ninja. Then, of course, he thought of Hinata. The two women seemed to be of the same sort.

"Could I see one?" The question brought Shino back to reality. He knew what she meant but he was puzzled and startled by it. Not daring to speak he called a kikai. It buzzed out from under his collar and flew to land on Cora's hand which was settled in her lap. She lifted her hand to eye level and observed the kikai carefully. She watched the kikai with fascination as it wandered over her hand. "You know, they're actually kind of beautiful." She cast Shino a sideways glance, "You're wondering why they don't bother me, aren't you?"

Shino nodded by way of reply and wondered what her reason would be.

"Well, I've always been interested in insects. In truth I prefer them to people sometimes. Insects do not lie or upset people on purpose. They just.. are." She paused for a moment and smiled wryly. "Although, I don't like birds too much. They give me the creeps... is that strange?"

Forgetting himself, Shino smiled ever so slightly.

'That's a start, I suppose' Cora thought to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shino and Cora talked for some time about the kikai. He found her to be enchanted with insects and wondered if she had been like this at the time the marriage contract had been drawn up. If not then he counted his lucky stars that she had turned out this way.

"Alright, I've put it off long enough. I should tell you about my clan too." Cora disliked this part. People looked at her differently once they knew. They thought she was dangerous because of her bloodline limit. They thought that she was no more than a human weapon for using as they pleased. No mind of her own.. That was untrue. "But I can show you better than I can tell you."

Cora stood up and walked away from any furniture incase it got damaged. She closed her eyes, took a deep calming breath and then let forth the ability of all Hanajima ninja. A blade burst from both forearms, curving from just above her wrist to end at her elbow. Similarly two blades appeared on her shins. Her eyes became metallic; silver and harsh. She turned her hands palm up as a blade sprung forth from each of them, around four inches long. It looked like it should have hurt but it didn't. In truth the metal was a part of her. There was only one clan who could claim true power over metal and that was her own. She could stop a kunai in its tracks and use her own body as a weapon. She turned silver eyes on to Shino to see how he had reacted.

Shino stared at Cora from behind his glasses. She was... remarkable. "Does it hurt?"

She eyed him carefully and shook her head, "No. Only the stares harm me. People seem to think I'm strange"

"You are." Shino replied. He inwardly groaned when he realised how it must have sounded to her. He saw the hurt begin to appear in her eyes. She called back the metal and soon it was all gone; her skin unblemished. Her eyes changed back to their usual mismatched state.

"I see," Cora replied quietly. She should have known.

The Aburame felt guilt wash over him. He hadn't meant it like that at all. "I mean that you are different from others. That isn't a bad thing. I am different too."

The young woman listened to what he had to say then offered him a small smile as she sat down again, "Normal is painfully over rated." Shino found himself smiling in return. She really was so different from other girls. In one way or another she reminded him of his two team mates. He wondered how they would react to her...

"Oi, Shino, where ya hiding?" A new voice cut the silence between them. Cora looked up to see a young man with brown hair and red facial tattoos striding into the room followed by a large white dog. He froze when he spotted Cora. "Shino... do you realise you're alone with a girl?" Well that had never happened before!

Shino just stared at Kiba in disbelief. Cora burst out laughing and stood up, offering a hand to Kiba "Hi, I'm Cora." Kiba grinned and shook her hand, "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." Cora's eyes shift to the dog. She crouched so they were eye to eye and petted him gently, "Hello, handsome. Aren't you a handsome dog!"

Kiba flopped down in a seat, "Well, I like her" he told Shino, winking at his friend. The Aburame silently plotted ways to kill his friend without making too much of a mess on the carpet. Cora just rolled her eyes and took her seat once more. Akamaru followed her and sat at her feet. The big nindog rather liked this stranger. "Looks like Akamaru likes her too," Kiba chuckled.

"I'm glad you approve," Cora replied with a cheeky grin. Shino felt oddly jealous. She had said that same thing to him. It was strange, he had no need to be jealous. He hardly knew this girl that he had spent all afternoon with and yet he wanted her attention. It was very strange.

"So... who are you?" Kiba asked, cocking his head to one side. "Shino never said he had a girlfriend."

"Cora and I are betrothed," Shino replied. "A marriage contract from when we were children."

Kiba looked completely taken aback. "Seriously? Wow, good luck Cora. One piece of advice: don't upset him."

Cora's expression changed to one of mild offense, "I had no plans to."

Kiba laughed at her reaction. "No, I only meant that you shouldn't upset him because of what happens after. He sulks."

Shino's expression darkened and he looked away, "I do not sulk." Cora took one look at him and burst out laughing. He was sulking.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba and Akamaru remained with Shino and Cora for a few hours. Shino watched as Cora and Kiba laughed together as if they had been friends their whole lives. It did not escape Shino's notice, however, that Cora also made an effort to include him too. She would often cast him a sideways glance to make sure he wasn't feeling ignored. It was a strange thing to see two people who had grown up in different worlds almost.. and yet Cora and Kiba were firm friends already. Shino wondered if things would be the same with Hinata.

It seemed that he did not have to wonder for long. The door to the conservatory edged open and the woman in question peeked around it. When she saw Shino and Kiba she smiled and stepped inside, freezing there when she spotted Cora. She saw the Sand forehead protector and wondered who this mysterious girl was. "Um.. hello."

Cora looked up at Hinata and smiled ever so slightly, "Hi. Are you Hinata?" Kiba and Shino had told her all about their team mate with eyes such a light shade of lilac that they appeared to be white in certain lights. Much to Cora's displeasure the woman stood infront of her was beautiful. Did Hinata and Shino have a romantic past?

Hinata nodded, "Hai. Might I ask who you are?" Cora glanced at Shino and although there was no emotion for her to see she was pleased. She saw no obvious sign of love there.

"My name's Cora Hanajima from Sand" Cora replied. She found herself confused by her moment of jealousy. She hardly knew Shino. She would have been very startled if she had discovered that he had spoken more words to her that day than he often did to either of his team mates.

"Shino's girlfriend" Kiba added with a wink. Cora rolled her eyes and threw a cushion at him which he caught easily.

"You know that's not how it is. We're betrothed and only met today. I'm not sure 'girlfriend' is the right word" Cora stated simply. She glanced at Shino and watched his posture change ever so slightly. What was wrong? Still she couldn't just ask him so she remained silent.

Hinata nodded in understanding, "I'm supposed to have an arranged marriage too, sooner or later." Cora offered a look of sympathy to her new-found friend. Most arranged marriages were to older men or purely for financial benefit to the clan. She had been lucky.

"I'd offer you a brother or cousin but my clan's smaller than it used to be and even then I'm the youngest by thirty years. Probably best. That kind of weaponry on a kid is frightening."

A soft sound of muffled laughter made three pairs of eyes turn to settle on Shino. Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Did you just laugh? Infront of someone you've known for a day?" He paused for dramatic effect then asked "Who are you and what have you done with Shino?"

"Very funny" Shino replied dryly. Cora wondered if she was ever likely to have the Aburame ninja figured out. He was a mystery to her but all the same she did enjoy a challenge.

Kiba was about to reply when the door was flung open and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes swept in. She spotted Cora and threw her arms around her "You must be Cora! It's so good to finally meet you, honey. I'm Shizue Aburame; Shino's mother." This whirlwind that called herself Shino's mother finally let go of Cora. The younger woman regained her composure and offered a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Shizue-san. You... aren't what I expected." And wasn't that the truth. Shizue was nothing like other members of the Aburame clan.

Shizue chuckled, "No, I suppose I'm not. I'm an Aburame by marriage alone." She looked over at Kiba and Hinata "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's almost ready."

Hinata glanced at the time and 'eeped' in surprise "Ohmygosh I should be home by now! I'm so sorry!" With that she dashed out of the room. Kiba laughed and stood up "Me too. Next time though, Shizue-san?" She nodded her consent and Kiba, followed by Akamaru left. He called back "See you later" before he was gone.

Shizue turned to the door then glanced back at Cora, "I'll see you soon for dinner then, honey."

Cora nodded, smiling at Shino's mother as she left. The blue and green eyed ninja looked over to Shino "I don't think I've ever had that much energy"

The corners of Shino's lips twitched in a small smile. "I did... but then I got a hive of kikai." Cora laughed at his joke and Shino felt quite pleased with himself. It was certainly a good start. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shino and Cora spent the next few weeks getting to know each other. Even so, Cora felt that he would never stop holding back from showing his emotions to her. She had seen that Shibi acted openly towards Shizue when he thought nobody was looking. Would Shino ever treat her that way? She was also on a mini crusade to see what lay beneath his glasses. She had made several attempts but somehow Shino always prevented her from seeing his eyes. In truth she quite enjoyed seeing how close she could get to her goal and she was hopeful she would achieve it soon.

Shino was off active duty for the time being in order to get aquainted with his bride to be. Of course this was all political. If it didn't go well then the peace between Sand and Leaf could become tense. Shino did enjoy Cora's company but he was still unsure of himself around her. He had no idea how he was meant to act really. And with this fascination of hers with his eyes... well he was more than a little baffled.

The Aburame in question was feeling quite lonely really when he found himself without the company of the Sand kunoichi. It took a few of his kikai being sent to look for her but he discovered that she was training. When he arrived he found Cora dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white tshirt looking as if she had been out there for hours. She stood with her feet slightly apart, eyes closed. She brought her hands up in a seal and muttered something under her breath. Much to Shino's surprise he watched as metal spikes sprouted from her forearms; around six per arm. He had wrongly assumed she could only conjour the blades she had shown him. Cora took up a battle stance infront of a wooden training post with a target on it. Her eyes snapped open and she began to move.

Cora jumped back and pulled a spike from her arm, making Shino mentally wince at the thought of it. She threw it, hitting the target just outside the bullseye. She frowned and pulled a spike from each arm, throwing them in unisen. One hit the centre dead on and the other was right next to this. She continued until she had a single spike left. She pulled it from her arm and watched as the skin covered over once more as if it had moved out of the way rather than torn. She eyed the target carefully then threw. The spike hit the other at the centre of the target and shattered it on impact. Cora laughed in delight. She held out one hand with her palm vertical. She called to the metal. It all turned to liquid and moved through the air before seeping into her outstretched hand.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?" Cora called out, turning her mismatched eyes to settle on Shino. The bug ninja had the decency to seem at least a little embarrassed. Cora chuckled and walked over to him. "How're you this morning?

Shino shrugged, "I can't complain. I hoped you could help me with a problem."

Cora looked slightly startled by this. She hadn't expected Shino to ever ask for her help. "Um... ok. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong as such. I just can't decide what to buy Kiba for his birthday" Shino replied. In truth he really did have no idea at all. It was just a bonus that he could ask her to help him thus spending more time with her. He wouldn't admit it yet but he had feelings for Cora beyond friendship.

"Hmm that's a difficult one" Cora replied. She bit her bottom lip in thought, not in worry as she usually did. "When is his birthday anyway?"

"Tomorrow."

Cora shook her head in mock despair. "I thought Aburame were always prepared. How wrong I was... Ok Mr-Last-Minute, I'll shower and change then we can go look for something. 'kay?"

Shino nodded his acceptance of her plan and they walked back to the compound together in comfortable silence. Cora dashed off once then arrived to shower and change. She returned dressed in her usual attire of loose black trousers and a hooded top which, this time, was sky blue.

"Ready?" she asked with a small smile. And off they went.

It wasn't long before Cora and Shino stood side by side in a small weaponry shop. "Kunai?" Shino suggested.

Cora rolled her eyes "You're really bad at this, Shino-kun." She hadn't called him that before and he fought back a smile at the sound of it.

"What do you suggest then?"

The kunoichi let her eyes wander around the shop before she spotted the perfect gift. It was a woven leather bracelet with a seal on it. She walked over and picked it up to have a look, recognising a seal with which things could be stored like in a scroll. "What do you think? We could put something in the seal part too.. if you don't mind going in for a gift together?"

Shino nodded "It's a good idea."

Cora smiled at him before picking something else off a shelf. It was a nindog whistle "Think he'll appreciate the joke?" she mused before deciding he probably would.

"I'm sure he'll find a fitting way to get you back for it" Shino told her wryly.

Cora shrugged "Nii-san will get over it eventually." She had been referring to Kiba as her brother ever since they had first met. Shino was secretly pleased that she thought of Kiba this way and not in a romantic sense. He couldn't see why any girl would choose him over his handsome team mate.

They paid and left the shop, heading home.

"Glad you asked me?" Cora inquired with a cheeky smile.

"Of course, Harinezumi-chan," Shino replied, thinking of earlier that day. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realised he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

Cora realised what he had called her and blushed a little. "Hedgehog-chan?" He had a nickname for her... "I like it" she decided with a grin. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cora and Shino walked side by side to Kiba's birthday party. Unknown to her, he kept throwing glances her way. She looked so different that night. As it was a party she had dressed up. Cora was wearing a simple midnight blue halter dress with a pair of grey heels. The dress was so simple at the front because it plunged almost dangerously low at the back. Shino was not aware of this fact yet as Cora wore a jacket over her dress to keep from getting too cold since the night air had a chill to it.

Shino too had made an effort. He wore classic black trousers and a black shirt with the top button undone. His glasses, however, remained firmly in place. Cora shifted her gaze to him, "Shino-kun.."

"Yes?"

"Will you save me a dance tonight?"

Shino turned to look at her carefully. She seemed sincere but he wondered why she would want to dance with him at all. "Alright." He was amazed to see her face light up as she smiled at him. Nobody smiled at him like that. Nobody at all.

"I'll look forward to it" Cora told him happily. They had finally reached the place Kiba's mother had booked out for the night so her son and his friends wouldn't, as she put it, 'trash my house'. The pair stepped inside and were instantly greeted by Kiba. He pulled COra into a crushing hug. She laughed and hugged him in return.

"Happy birthday, nii-san," she gasped out, short of breath. He released her, setting her properly on her feet.

"Thanks Cora-chan" Kiba replied.

"Happy birthday, Kiba." Kiba turned and grinned at Shino. He was so happy to see his two friends. He wondered if they had gotten any closer as he hadn't noticed much at lunch. And yet.. something between them was different than before.

They made their way into the room which was decorated in black and silver. Cora slipped her jacket off and draped it over the back of a chair so she wouldn't lose it. Kiba's eyes widened "You'll be beating them off with a stick if you're not careful, Cora-chan." Shino looked to see what on earth his friend was talking about and he gasped although it was quiet enough that Cora didn't hear. That dress was... wow.

The girl in question rolled her eyes, "If you say so, Kiba."

More people arrived so Kiba left to say hello to them. Cora and Shino sat down, talking a little but not about anything in particular. They were just contented with each other's company.

"Hey, Cora-chan, this is Naruto and Sakura."

Cora looked up at her nii-san's voice and smiled at the two newcomers. "Hi" she greeted warmly.

"Nice to meet you Cora" Sakura replied, dropping into a seat. Naruto followed suit. "Kiba said you're Shino's girlfriend?" he commented, partly asking it as a question.

"Um... we're in an arranged marriage.." she replied. Shino nodded to confirm this but Cora got the sense that he was not at all happy about something.

The blonde frowned "Wow that sucks. You don't even have a choice who you marry? You don't get to fall in love or.." he trailed off when he saw the look that Sakura was giving him. "What did I say?"

Sakura smacked him on the back of his head "No need to be rude, Naruto. Do they look unhappy to you?"

Naruto peered at Cora and Shino then asked "So are you happy then?"

Cora looked at Shino and found that he was watching her, searching for what sort of answer she could give. She thought for a moment then allowed herself a small smile "I'm not just happy, I'm very lucky." She blushed a little at what she had admitted. Shino was surprised to hear her say these words. He found that all three of them were now watching him waiting for his own reply to Naruto's question. Knowing he had to answer he came up with, "It could have been far worse." He didn't mean it how it came out, he was only being guarded as usual but his heart ached when he saw tears creeping into Cora's eyes.

"Um.. I'll be right back" she muttered before getting out of her seat and walking to the bathroom. Sakura just stared at Shino in disbelief before following Cora to check she was alright.

Meanwhile Naruto shook his head at Shino "You're either a jerk or an idiot and I can't decide which it is. Don't you like Cora?"

Shino felt so guilty that he didn't know what to do. "I didn't intend to upset her.."

"Ok. But she said she was happy and that she felt lucky. Don't you feel the same way?"

This was the wrong sort of question for Shino. He was so used to hiding his feelings that he hardly knew how to reply. He was dragged from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. "Shino-kun.. where's Cora-chan?" Hinata asked.

Naruto spoke before Shino got the chance to "She basically confessed to liking him and all he could say about their arranged marriage was that it could have been worse. She's in the bathroom now."

Hinata forgot all shyness that she usually felt infront of Naruto and ran off to find Cora. When she found the girl in question she was sat on the sink unit with Sakura. Cora looked up and offered Hinata a weak smile. "Hi Hinata." The pale-eyed girl threw her arms around Cora in a hug. She didn't need to possess the Byakugan to see how sad the girl from Sand was.

"He didn't mean what he said, Cora-chan, I promise. Shino just doesn't know how to express how he feels," Hinata told her in one breath, wanting to get her words out before Cora could argue.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know, Hinata, he was a jerk to her."

"But he doesn't mean it, really he doesn't. He's so used to hiding how he feels..." Hinata replied. She would always defend her team mate. she knew that what he had said seemed harsh to outsiders but she knew him very well indeed and this was not his intention at all. He just wasn't used to opening up at all.

Cora wiped a tears from her eyes, "I'm just being stupid, I guess. How could I expect him to have feelings for me so soon or even at all.."

Back at the table Kiba was just finding out what happened. "Fix it. I don't care if you have to get on your knees and beg but you will fix this, Shino." There was a low growl in his voice.

"I don't know what to say to her" Shino admitted, bowing his head.

"Nothing at all, Shino. Let's just forget about it, ok?" Shino looked up to see Cora stood next to him. She offered a small smile "You don't have to say anything to me if you don't want to. I expected too much..." She shook her head then turned her gaze to Kiba, grinning. "Dance with me, nii-san?" Kiba nodded in agreement and the two went off to dance leaving Shino looking confused. Hinata sat down infront of him, her expression dark.

"She feels stupid for liking you, Shino-kun. She thinks you could never like her in return. Is that true?"

The Aburame simply shook his head. Hinata sighed softly "Well then please tell her so. She's acting happy because she doesn't want to ruin Kiba's party."

This left Shino wondering if he could make things right with Cora and if, first, he could accept how he felt. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cora breathlessly excused herself from dancing with her friends and escaped to the bar. She ordered an orange juice as she was not the type to drink alcohol. It tasted vile and just didn't appeal to her. Shino saw her and made his way over. She sipped her drink and turned a little, finding him standing beside her. "Do you always creep up on people?" she asked.

Shino wished this could be easier for him. "Cora.. can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" She could think of no reason to decline so she followed him outside, forgetting her coat. She regretted it as the cold night air bit into her.

"What's wrong, Shino?" she asked him, watching him for any sign of what it could be.

"I'm sorry for what I said" he blurted out uncharacteristicly. It wasn't often he appologised so he wasn't very good at it. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Cora sighed and her gaze dropped to the ground "But it was true. You shouldn't appologise for the truth." Shino could hardly believe what he was hearing. She genuinely thought that he didn't have any feelings for her at all and that, to him, she only ranked as 'could have been worse'. He reached out and cupped her chin, gently raising his hand so she was looking at him. "Cora, I didn't what I said. I'm not very good at this. I am an Aburame."

"It's no excuse though" she replied. Her cheek burned where his hand was and she felt the cold instantly when he let his arm drop once more. "Your father shows emotion. He laughs with me and the way he treats your mother leaves no doubt as to how he feels... But then they are in love. That must be the difference." She was thinking out loud now, musing over the mysterious Aburame men that were in her life now.

"I hide how I feel as often as I can. Showing emotion is a weakness for me."

Cora raised an eyebrow "Then am I weak for showing how I feel? Does it make me less of a ninja because I'm open?" Shino considered this. He had seen Cora training and she was far from weak but emotions could always interfere. She was, however, only human... He was human too. So did that make showing some emotion alright?

"No" he decided. "You aren't weak at all."

A smile curved over Cora's lips. "I'm glad you think so. I'll tell you a little secret; the metal only moves as I ask because of emotion. It is as much a part of me as the beat of my heart. If I let myself feel nothing then it wouldn't move for me. The metal would freeze up along with my heart." This wasn't something that someone outside of her family should know and yet she felt that she should share it with the man stood infront of her.

Shino thought about what she had said. So her emotions were what made her stronger. That was an interesting idea. Was it stupid of him to hide his emotions so much then? Still it was an uncomfortable notion that he should be open with absolutely everyone. But maybe, just maybe, he could open up to Cora a little. "I can try," he told her. "But I wont pretent that it will be easy." He was rewarded with another smile and this spurred him on. "I feel lucky too, Cora-chan."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Why?" she asked almost in disbelief.

"You've never treated me badly even when you were told about the kikai. You don't seem to mind that I can be quiet. You trust me.. In short; because you are you."

Cora stood there in complete shock, unable to speak for a minute. When she found her voice again she spoke softly, "When Naruto asked if I was your girlfriend... I wanted to say yes."

"Then, in future, say yes," Shino replied with a smile. Cora smiled back at him then, acting on impulse, kissed him softly on his lips for a split second.

"Come on, Shino-kun, lets go back inside before we freeze." With that she went back inside. Shino stared after her. His lips tingled from her kiss. Had that really just happened? He sighed happily and followed her inside.

For the rest of the night the atmosphere was much lighter. People laughed, danced and had a good time. Cora even got her dance with Shino. It was a dance that she was not going to forget in a hurry. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cora and Tenten were sat down on the grass of one of the training areas eating lunch. They had been training together for three hours already and both were feeling the strain. While they were sat down they talked about all sorts of things including Shino.

"So how's it going with Shino?" Tenten asked between mouthfuls. Cora thought back over the past five weeks in which they had been an actual couple. They were taking the time to get to know each other rather than rushing in head first. It was nice to know that she was actually wanted rather than just being someone who was forced on him.

"It's good. Although I still haven't gotten those damned glasses off him yet" Cora grumbled. She had been in Konoha for two months and still she had not managed to see Shino's eyes.

Tenten frowned "Seriously? I'm sure you're faster than he is..."

Cora laughed at this "Ten-chan, only you would think of this in terms of tactics. It's not fair though, damn it! He knows exactly what I look like.." She heard the words as she said them and groaned as she watched Tenten's expression change.

"Ohhh does he now?" the older kunoichi teased. She knew Cora hadn't meant it that way but it was too much fun to push her buttons anyway.

Cora blushed "Of course not. Seriously though, we're taking it slow. There's no rush really."

Tenten shrugged "I guess not. Still it seems strange that you haven't seen his eyes yet." But then this was Shino they were taking about. Tenten certainly hadn't seen his eyes at any point.

"So what do you think I should do?"

A grin curved over Tenten's lips "Get sneaky. Catch him off guard and take them before he knows what has happened."

Cora eyed her friend for a moment before laughing softly "You're an evil genius, Ten-chan." The more she thought about it the more she realised it was a good idea. No way in hell was Shino going to take those damned glasses off of his own accord so she was going to have to fight dirty. It was killing her not knowing what lay beneath those dark glasses and she was about to find out!

"Operation See Shino's Eyes is on!" Cora declared with a grin. "See you later!" With that she was off.

When she got back to the house she found Shino sat on the sofa. He had a book in his hand but he closed in when she walked into the room. "Hello Cora-chan," he greeted her in his usual way. Cora sat down beside him, "Hello to you too, Shino-kun." Shino felt that something was going on but he didn't say anything. He was sure to find out soon enough. His thoughts vanished however when Cora gave him a soft kiss. Somehow she had the power to make him forget everything else. True they had done no more than kiss but there was no rush for him. She was already his.

Just as Cora pulled back from their kiss her hand shot out and, before Shino could stop her, she stole his sunglasses. "Some ninja you are" she teased but then she froze. Staring at her was the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes that she had ever seen. And, might she add, very expressive brown eyes at that. She saw alarm in his eyes at the fact that she had taken his glasses.

"Give them back" Shino said, holding his hand out. Cora smirked and couldn't resist replying with "Make me."

Without a second thought Shino made a grab for his glasses. Cora laughed and moved out of the way so that she was stood up. "Nice try, honey, but you need to be faster than that." Shino huffed and had another try. He was closer but she still managed to dance just out of his reach. The Aburame hated to lose but something about losing to Cora made him more irritated than if she was anyone else. Although, if she could fight dirty then so could he. Shino moved again but instead of reaching for his glasses he tripped her up so that she fell on the couch. He pinned her down and met her gaze triumphantly.

"Hand them over."

Somehow looking into those gorgeous brown eyes, Cora lost herself. She ignored his request and chose to kiss him instead. A soft, happy sound escaped Shino's lips unbidden as he kissed Cora in return. This was as close as their bodies had ever been and both of them were very aware of that fact.

Shino broke the kiss and looked into Cora's eyes "Do you see why I wear the glasses now?" he asked. She saw all the emotion residing in his eyes and she nodded, handing his glasses to him.

"Thank you" he whispered, giving her another soft kiss before letting her up. He sat down beside her and waited for her to say something.

When Cora found her voice she spoke quietly, almost shyly. "You have the most incredible eyes, Shino-kun. But I see that we aren't as different as I thought. Your eyes give away your feelings as much as mine do."

Truly they weren't so mismatched as they had first thought. Shino put his sunglasses back on and she gave him a happy little smile.

"Damn I'm lucky" she decided, thinking out loud. 


End file.
